Jaws Ordo
"My name is Jaws of the Mandalore clan Ordo for years i fought alongside Clones, Jedi, and Sith alike i fought countless battles with the Republics hardened army and the Sepratist droid army i killed Jedi and Sith they use Lightsabers or Blasters some of them not even powerful enough for Mandalorian children." saying from Jaws Ordo Jaws Ordo, A.K.A "The Follower" a respected general of the Clone Wars was called upon by an old friend by the name of Aloquar Ordo to join his Mandalorian Guild he still holds his place as NightFather and protects both his sister ( Nelani Bactaspeeder ) and his brothers, and sisters in his guild. Jaws-"What makes you think you can order us around?" Jedi- "The fact im the leader of you!" Jaws- No your not because i follow a much more powerful empire than yours i follow the Mandalorians they atleast see reason and respect for there fellow soldiers!"- Jaws talking to jedi guardian in battle over Felucia. It started when my parents moved to Yavin 4 and started a new life at the age of five i was out searching for a new ship that would fly in and drop off supplise to the city i happened to see one and looked inside, there i saw trandoshans loading weapons and getting armour on so i rushed to my parents i heard shots in the distance and ran faster flames started to spread i was afraid, faster i ran and when i got there i fell to my knees and watched as my house burned away. I smuggled myself on a frieghter ship and landed on Ryloth where i spent my childhood, when i was twenty i joined the Republic army and fought Sepratist droids, the war lead all the way to Ryloth where i grew up while there i met a woman who i had fallen in love with she and i got married and i quit the army. Two years after i got married we had a kid i named him Remulus, then something that would change my life forever happened, my wife was Jedi though i didnt know it at the time slowly turned to the Darkside she attacked me and my son i ran as fast as i could with my child my wife chacing us with her lightsaber i stopped at the foot of a cliff and turned.... my wife lunged at me and missed falling to her death, my son was put up fo r adoption and i thought i was lost him then when on Ryloth again i met my son who was now an adult we became family though he turned to the Darkside on numerous occasions. I then found out about my little sis named Nelani Bactaspeeder she was the Night Mother of the Dathomir witches so in general that made me Night Father after I quit my place as Night Father I was homeless jobless and had only my son. I was broke no home no life then i met a man named Aloquar who asked if i wanted to join his group i reluctantly agreed and served in his guild of Mandalorians, soon after that i found my families origin it seemed i was from the Mandalore clan Ordo and took my name as Jaws Ordo from then i learned the Mando ways and will follow in my Father's footsteps becoming even greater and stronger each day. " When people see us Mandalorians they shake with fear of what might happen to them, what they dont understand is we are not like that anymore what we did was way back...... all we did was want a worthy challenge, to prove our strength against the largest army in the galaxy and we did -grins - even now more than Ten thousand years after that battle over Malacore 5 the Republic still trembles at our name." Jaws Ordo talking to Jango Powercloaker. "The reason i joined was to prove my worth as a mandalorian with everyones help i acomplished that, i Bow to you guys not because i like to, its because i believe that rank is nothing, that honor is nothing unless you have those to share your honor with not all you agree with that and i understand but just remember when you see me bow dont tell me not to it wont work just think that when i bow its that i respect and honor the fact that i have a squad like this. Vode An Brothers." famous speech from Jaws Ordo. Gender- Male Age- 45 Planet- Yavin 4 Other Known names- Remulus Mynockfaller, Dark Solice and soon to be Markus Ordo Appearence: Regular built and Fit Mandalorian, White Hair, uses Red battle scared Mandalorian Armour. Weapons of choise: "I once heard a man say Blasters are stupid... maybe...maybe, i have yet to see a man outsmart one though.- Jaws talking to Boba Jaws's prefered weapons of choise ranged from Heavy hip firing blaster cannons, to hand held pistols, thought his favorite weapons of choise are two captured Ancient Sith Sabers taken from the dead sith by Jaws who then took the red crystals out and put his custom unstable white crystals found on the moon of Concord Dawn. Attitude: Calm ,at peace attitude with a likable behavior known at times to cause massive earthquakes when made angry and has lit heads on fire using the Force, respects all apponents and friends alike. Known People: " I have been known and recognized for Honoring Vods and Dar'Manda alike as long as they dont get in my way." Jaws talking to Shadow Dealer. He knows many people some enemies most of them friends some are listed below: Kendo- Friend of Jaws. Darth arcturus- Jaws Ordo's son. Nelani Bactaspeeder- Jaws Ordo's sister and leader of the Night Sisters. Light Eagle- my apprentice in the madalorian guild Aloquar Ordo- Close friend and ally,leader of the Mandalorian Guild. Jango Powercloaker- a respected friend of Jaws and high ranking general in the Mandalorian guild. Vienna Fett- Mandalorian Guild member and friend. Red Missst/Blase Ordo- Jaws's adopted son. Mirta Meta- one of the only Vods He respects the most She showed him half the stuff he knows today from Her. Beviin Kabur- A member of the Kabur clan and a friend of Jaws Ordo. Julie Makimoto- Close friend and Vod in the guild and respects her more than others. And over 700 more friends, including my enemies Category:Warrior Category:Duelist Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Sith hunter Category:Soldier Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:General Category:Mandalorian Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitive